Missing Heart
by Tsukishirou Shofi Cassiopeia
Summary: Apakah benar Hichigo dan Ichigo sudah lama saling mengenal dan terikat janji masa kecil. Silahkan baca sendiri chapter terakhir ini. Warning:AU, OOC, Twoshoots, Author NEwbie, please review fict pertama saya.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : akhirnya saya bisa juga update fict ini. setelah sekian lama dan banyak dukungan dari teman-teman saya akhirnya saya publish juga fict ini. selamat selamat! silahkah baca fict gaje pertama saya**

**Tittle : Missing Heart**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor gaje**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : HichiIchi slight HichiRen untuk saat ini**

**Disclaimer : Bleach **©

**Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, Shounen ai/BL, OOC, Miss Typo, GaJe**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Karakura, matahari bersinar dengan hangat menhangatkan hati tiap orang yang akan melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari dengan semangat. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda berambut putih beriris emas dengan lingkaran hitam dikedua sisi bola matanya. Pemuda itu bernama Hichigo Shirosaki.

Sebenarnya Hichigo adalah pemuda SMA biasa. Tetapi teman-temannya takut padanya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Hichigo merupakan ketua berandalan yang terkenal diantara berandalan-berandalan disekitarnya karena kekuatannya. Tak ada satupun yang berani melawannya. Kalau tidak percaya kalian coba saja. Kalau kalian ingin dikirim ke rumah sakit atau mati.

Hari inipun banyak sekali berandalan yang mengepungnya. Mereka sangat banyak. Mungkin mereka saling bergabung untuk membalas dendam padanya.

"Cih, dasar sampah, mau berapa banyakpun kalian masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk melawanku." kata Hichigo penuh percaya diri.

BUAK, BRUK, DUAGH!

Akhirnya tak sampai sepuluh menit, para berandalan itu sudah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Hichigo.

"Sialan kau, Hichigo!" seru salah seorang berandalan yang masih bisa berdiri. Aturan untuk para berandalan adalah menyisakan satu orang untuk menggotong yang lain.

"Kenapa? Kau mau protes?"

"Tunggu saja, kami akan membalasmu!" Seru berandalan tersebut kemudian menggotong teman-temannya dan kabur.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Ukh..." Hichigo meringgis kesakitan. Ternyata dia terluka juga. Tentu saja, orang lawannya puluhan begitu, dan lagi mereka menbawa senjata tajam.

**~Hichigo P.O.V~**

Sial, mereka menyakitiku. Aku lihat bekas luka memanjang dilenganku dan mengeluarkan darah. Lihat saja kalau ketemu lagi akan kuhancurkan mereka.

Sementara aku merutuki kesialanku tiba-tiba muncul sesosok makhluk halus, eh salah maksudku pemuda berambut orange yang sangat nyentrik mengalahkan sinar matahari. Akupun memicingkan mata untuk menghindari silaunya sinar ultra violet yang serasa membakar mataku#plaak. Maaf lupakan kata-kataku barusan. Aku memicingkan mataku untuk melihat iris berwarna seindah musim gugur. Membuatku terpana.

Aku sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Setelah kuperhatikan dengan seksama, wajahnya sangat mirip denganku. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih keren. Kulihat dia juga sedikit terkejut melihatku.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Aku yang tadi agak bengong karena terpesona memandangnya hanya dapat menjawab dengan kaku.

"Hah? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lenganmu terluka, sini biar ku obati" kata pemuda itu menarik lenganku.

"Hei, tidak usah. Dijilat juga sembuh." Aku menarik tanganku kasar.

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia tarik lenganku lagi.

"Sudahlah, orang yang terluka diam saja"

Akhirnya akupun menyerah dan membiarkannya mengobati lukaku dengan terampil. Aneh sekali orang ini. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini bos berandalan, yah walaupun aku tidak suka disebut seperti itu. Sebenarnya julukan itu bukan aku yang membuatnya. Itu adalah perbuatan dari orang-orang yang takut padaku. Tapi entah kenapa orang ini, pemuda yang baru kukenal malah mengkhawatirkanku. Itu membuat hatiku terasa hangat dan nyaman. Sudah sejak lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Sejak...entahlah aku sudah tidak ingat karena sudah terlalu lama.

"Yosh, sudah selesai."

Aku tersentak, kaget akan suaranya yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Kulihat perban sudah melilit dengan rapi pada lukaku. Kulihat dia tersenyum sangat ramah. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang aneh.

"Lukamu sudah ku balut. Untuk sementara lenganmu jangan terlalu banyak digerakkan."

"Hm, terima kasih." ucapku datar. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya selama ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia istimewa.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu." Kemudian dia pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangan padaku.

Setelah dia menghilang aku baru sadar bahwa aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Namun aku bertekat kalau aku akan menemuinya lagi.

**~End of Hichigo POV~**

.

.

.

**~Normal POV~**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hichigo memikirkan seseorang. Yah, orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pemuda dengan rambut orange dan bermata hazel. Bahkan di sekolahpun dirinya melamunkan pemuda itu.

Seperti hari ini Hichigo sedang duduk di bangku pojok disamping jendela menekuk lengan dan menyandarkan dagunya. Tak peduli pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Sehingga tak ayal pemuda itu mendapat lemparan indah penghapus dan kapur tulis dari sensei berambut coklat yang terlihat dewasa dan kalem. Tapi jangan salah, dibalik sifatnya yang kalem dia juga memiliki sifat yang lumayan kejam di Espada high school. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aizen sousuke.

.

.

.

Hichigo segera pulang setelah bel tanda pelajaran usai. Dia ingin segera mencari tahu dimana keberadaan pemuda berambut orange tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menahan lengannya

"Woi, Hichigo mau kemana kau buru-buru?" Tanya seorang berambut merah dan rambut diikat mirip nanas. Yah orang itu adalah Renji Abarai.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Ujar Hichigo merasa terganggu.

"Hei, jangan marah begitu," balas Renji "Tanpa kau begitupun sudah banyak orang yang takut padamu." tambahnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Terserahmu lah" balas Hichigo dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong ngapain sih kau bengong dipelajaran Aizen tadi?"

Hichigo diam tak menjawab.

"jangan-jangan kau kepikiran dengan orang yang katamu mirip kau itu ya..." ujarnya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Hichigo agak tersentak mendengar penuturan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Begitu mudah dia membaca apa yang dipikirkannya.

Mau bagaimana lagi biar seperti itu Renji adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Mengingat Renji adalah teman Hichigo dari kecil.

"Yah, begitulah, memang kenapa?" ujar Hichigo akhirnya.

"Aku tahu informasi tentangnya" jawab Renji dengan nada diseret-seret. Menbuat Hichigo penasaran.

"Tahu darimana kau?" kelihatannya Hichigo benar-benar penasaran.

"Ya, kau tahu kan aku punya pacar yang beda sekolah dengan kita? Aku pernah melihatnya berjalan dengan pemuda yang mirip denganmu. Kukira itu kau...tapi setelah diperhatikan rambutnya orange dan matanya berwarna hazel. Mungkin dia orang yang kau cari. Kalau tak salah namanya Ichigo Kurosaki." jelasnya panjang lebar.

'Itu pasti dia' teriak Hichigo dalam hati. Dia mulai berpikir...pacar Renji yang beda sekolah dengannya kalau tidak salah pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hijau bernama Ulquiorra Scriffer. Sekolahnya di Karakura high school.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi dirinya langsung melesat menuju Karakura high school. Meninggalkan Renji yang mengoceh tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Karakura high school dirinya tak menemukan satu orangpun disana. Tentu saja, semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing karena sekolah sudah usai.

Hichigo tertunduk lesu. Akhirnya ia tak dapat menemukan pemuda yang dapat mengusik hatinya itu. Sampai sekarang dia tak tahu mengapa hatinya selalu rindu ketika memikirkannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang di hatinya.

Hichigo berniat untuk pulang saja. Ketika ia berbalik tiba-tiba terlihat sosok pemuda berambut orange berjalan menuju halte bus.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Hichgo berlari menghampirinya. Dengan cepat ia menepuk pundak pemuda tersebut.

"Hei, kau" teriak Hichigo.

~TBC~

Gomen chapter satu ini pendek, tapi nanti Tsuki usahakan chapter dua agak panjang. kemungkinan fict ini akan selesai dalam Twoshoot. jadi tolong review ya chapter ini. Flame juga boleh asal yang membangun. Terus saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat Tasya-chan a.k.a HitsuIchi-chan dan Ai-chan yang sudah dukung aku untuk buat fict disini

akhir kata Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N : akhirnya saya bisa juga update chapter dua ini. Gomen para readers sekalian karena fict ini updatenya lama kalian jadi nggak bisa segera baca lanjutannya*kepedean* salahkah UTS saya yang membuat semangat saya down. oh, iya di chapter ini ada selipan lirik lagu kesukaan Author, tapi tentu saja bukan punya Author. itu punya penyanyinya. Tak usah banyak cingcong lagi selamat membaca.**

**Tittle : Missing Heart**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy yang garing**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : HichiIchi slight HichiRen, RenUlqui, IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Arumina © Nightmare**

**Warning : Alternatif Univers, Shounen Ai/Boys Love, Out of Characters yang tak bisa dihindari, Typo(s) dimana-mana, GaJe dan kawan-kawan.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Pemuda itupun membalikkan wajahnya dan terpampanglah wajah tampan beriris hazelnya. Sungguh Hichigo sangat senang. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bertemu juga dengan pemuda yang mengusik hatinya. Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi hatinya.

Ketika Hichigo sedang asyik melamun. Hm, padahal Hichigo sering sekali melamun kok dia bisa nggak kesambet, ya? Sungguh hebat hantupun takut padanya#plaak. Lupakan yang tadi. Hichigo sedang asyik melamun, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau...pemuda yang kemarin? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Ditanya seperti itu Hichigo tak tahu harus menjawab apa. 'Sial, aku harus jawab apa. Setelah melihatnya tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghampirinya' batin Hichigo dalam hati kebinggungan dengan tindakkan yang dilakukannya. Entah kenapa tindakkannya lebih cepat dari otaknya.

Akhirnya dengan gugup ia menjawab"Aku...eh, hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kemarin kau menolongku, dan...aku ingin tahu namamu?"

"Oh, begitu," balas Ichigo. Tersirat kekecewaan dalam nada bicaranya.

'Kupikir dia datang karena dia ingat dengan 'itu', ternyata dia tidak ingat' Batin Ichigo dalam hati.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki!" lanjut Ichigo.

"Oh, aku, namaku..."

"Aku tahu, Hichigo Shirosaki, bukan?" ujar Ichigo memotong perkataan Hichigo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hichigo penasaran.

"Eh, itu...karena kau cukup terkenal disini." balas Ichigo. Hampir saja dia keceplosan bicara.

"Yah, itu memang benar. Sebenarnya aku kemari ingin mentraktirmu juga, kau mau kan?" ajak Hichigo karena sebenarnya ia tak ingin cepat-cepat berpisah dengan Ichigo

"Eh, aku..."

"Ichigo, sedang apa kau? Ayo cepat pulang ke rumahmu. Paman Ishin pasti menunggu kita." ajak seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata violet.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo.

"Eh, siapa dia Ichigo?" tanya Rukia agak kaget melihat kemiripan dirinya dan Ichigo.

"Dia kenalanku, Hichigo Shirosaki...dan sebenarnya setelah ini kami ingin mengobrol dulu." papar Ichigo.

Entah mengapa di sudut hati Hichigo yang terdalam ia merasa kecewa karena Ichigo menyebutnya hanya 'kenalan'.

'Tapi memang apa yang kuharapkan, toh kami baru bertemu dua kali. Tapi mengapa perasaanku seperti aku sudah mengenalnya begitu lama' batin Hichigo.

"Oh, kau...Hichigo...Shirosaki?" matanya menatap tak percaya pada yang dilihatnya.

"Benar, kenalkan aku Hichigo Shirosaki." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku, Rukia Kuchiki," balas Rukia. "Eh, kalau begitu aku tunggu di rumahmu saja ya Ichigo. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian yang sudah lama tidak bertemu." lanjut Rukia sambil tersenyum riang dan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu sendirian.

Hening tiba-tiba melanda keduanya.

"Kelihatannya kau banyak urusan, jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja," ujar Hichigo memecah keheningan.

"Kau tidak jadi mentraktirku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lain kali saja," balas Hichigo. Lalu ia menambahkan, "apa kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu?"

"Tentu saja, baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ujar Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah kepergian Ichigo, iapun berjalan pulang. Sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Kenapa Rukia sepertinya tahu tentangnya padahal mereka tidak saling kenal. Dan sepertinya mereka sangat akrab, atau jangan-jangan mereka berpacaran. Memikirkan itu Hichigo jadi kesal.

'mengapa aku harus kesal pada hubungan mereka. Apakah aku cemburu? Itu tidak mungkin aku kan laki-laki. Pasti ini akibat aku terlalu sering bergaul dengan Renji. Tapi perasaan ini...mengapa seperti ada yang hilang di hatiku. Ketika bersamanya ia membuatku nyaman dan rindu. Membuat hatiku hangat. Tapi ketika dirinya pergi entah mengapa aku merasa kehilangan dan sepi. Seolah kepergiannya membawa serta hatiku bersamanya.'

.

.

.

"Hiks...hiks...uh...ibu jangan tinggalkan aku." terdengar suara isak tangis dari seorang atau lebih tepatnya anak kecil. Umurnya mungkin sekitar tujuh tahun. Ia duduk di dekat sungai yang lumayan sepi. Menekuk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"Uh...maafkan...aku...hiks...ibu." dia terus saja menggumamkan kalimat itu, seolah itu adalah mantra. Air mata terus berjatuhan hingga membasahi kaos berwarna putih yang dipakainya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya terus terduduk disana. Hingga langit yang mulanya cerah dan biru kini berubah dan menampakkan semburat merah dan jingga. Menandakan hari sudah senja dan matahari akan turun ke peraduannya.

Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang anak kecil berambut putih mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana pendek hitam pula. Umurnya mungkin sebaya dengan anak yang sedang menangis itu. kemudian menyapanya. "Hei, kenapa kau menangis begitu, seperti perempuan saja. Dasar cengeng." oke, mungkin lebih tepatnya mengejek.

"Apa katamu," anak itu pun berdiri sehingga menampakkan matanya yang merah dan sembab. "Aku tidak cengeng dan aku bukan anak perempuan." tambahnya dengan marah.

"Iya saja. Apalagi namanya seorang anak laki-laki yang suka menangis kalau bukan cengeng." ejeknya lagi.

"Aku tidak suka menangis tahu dan sudah kubilang aku tidak cengeng." serunya lagi.

Kemudian dengan marah dia melayangkan tinju pada anak berambut putih. Tapi dengan refleks yang cepat anak berambut putih itu berhasil menghindar dengan mudah.

"Terlalu cepat 100 tahun untukmu bisa menghajarku. Aku ini kan jago berkelahi." pamernya dengan bangga.

"Dasar menyebalkan." seru anak itu masih berusaha untuk memukul anak berambut putih itu. Tanpa terasa air matanya berhenti mengalir.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti menangis juga." ujar anak berambut putih dengan senang. Ia pun berhenti mengelak.

"Eh...?" ujar anak itu, tapi dirinya masih melayangkan tinjunya. alhasil tinjunya dengan sukses mendarat di pipi anak berambut putih dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Ukh..." erang anak berambut putih itu sambil memengangi pipinya yang bengkak dan agak berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujarnya mencoba bersifat cool.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." ujarnya merasa menyesal.

"Bukan salahmu. Ini karena salahku yang mengejekmu." balas anak berambut putih.

Hening beberapa saat. Sampai anak berambut putihpun buka suara. "Jangan menangis lagi."

"Eh...?" ucapnya bingung.

"Aku tahu kalau ibumu meninggal karena melindungimu saat kau hampir tenggelam di sungai ini saat hujan badai dan kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena hal itu." paparnya menjawab rasa penasaran anak itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Karena sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Aku menyukaimu" ujar anak berambut putih malu-malu.

Hal itu pun sukses membuat anak itu blushing. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya anak berambut putih agak menuntut.

"Eh, aku...uh...sebenarnya..."

_'Mada riaru to idearu no hazama ni ite'_

_'Gisei no kase ni ashi o torarete mo'_

_'Afureru shoudou osaekirenai'_

_'Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara...'_

Terdengar suara alarm dari ponsel pemuda berambut putih. Ternyata Hichigo penggemar Death Note juga ya*bohong, itu mah kesukaan Author* Sehingga hal tersebut sukses membangunkannya dari alam mimpi yang indah. Tampaklah iris emasnya yang agak menutup.

'Mimpi itu lagi?' gumam Hichigo dalam hati.

Hichigo merasa aneh dengan mimpi itu. Rasanya begitu nyata, seperti Deja vu. Rasanya ia pernah mengalaminya dulu sekali di suatu tempat di kota ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu yakin tentang hal itu.

Dengan segera Hichigo bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu mulai mencuci muka, dan segera memakai seragam gakurannya. Mengeluarkan sepeda motornya dan bersiap berangkat ke rumah Ichigo. Namun setelah beberapa saat Hichigo akhirnya sadar.

"Sial, aku kan tidak tahu dimana rumah Ichigo!" rutuk Hichigo kesal.

Alhasil diapun memutuskan untuk menemui Ichigo sepulang sekolah saja dan berangkat ke sekolah.

~Di kediaman Ichigo Kurosaki~

"Huachii..." terdengar suara bersin yang cukup keras yang kerasnya mengalahkan toa Masjid sebelah. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata suara itu berasal dari Si rambut duren jabrik berwarna orange. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kang mas raden kanjeng Ichigo yang super, duper, tripel ganteng diseluruh Indonesia. Oke terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Rukia yang menyadari kejadian itupun berniat untuk menjahili Ichigo.

"Wah, Ichigo kenapa kau bersin begitu? Pasti ada seseorang yang sedang memikirkanmu." ujar Rukia dengan jahil.

"Apa? Mana mungkin begitu. Lagi pula siapa yang memikirkanku?" tanya Ichigo balik.

"Tentu saja ada...Hichigo Shirosaki." jawab Rukia. Sepertinya Rukia bakat jadi peramal nih.

'Hichigo? Mana mungkin...waktu pertama bertemu denganku saja dia tidak mengenaliku, padahal aku langsung dapat mengenalinya. Kenapa seolah-olah dia lupa padaku? Apa dia juga melupakan 'janji' itu?' renung Ichigo dalam hati.

"Ichi...Ichigo?" ujar Rukia menginterupsi lamunan indah(?) Ichigo.

"Hah...apa?" ujar Ichigo dengan tampang blo'on.-dilempar kue(?) Ichigo FC-

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." tuntut Rukia.

"Oh...itu, mana mungkin dia memikirkanku. Kelihatannya saja dia tidak mengingatku sama sekali." balas Ichigo tersenyum miris.

Rukia yang melihat itupun jadi merasa bersalah. "Sudahlah Ichigo, dia pasti punya

alasan kenapa dia bisa lupa kejadian 'itu'." hibur Rukia.

"Yah, mungkin kau benar." balas Ichigo dengan memperlihatkan senyumannya yang sangat menawan. Rukia jadi blusing sendiri melihat wajah Ichigo yang satu itu, tapi dengan cepat dia sembunyikan agar tidak ketahuan Ichigo.

.

.

.

~Espada High School~ skip saat bel pulang sekolah

"Yo Hichigo, katamu kau akan ke Karakura high school, aku boleh ikut 'kan? Aku mau menemui pacarku" tanya Renji. Padahal sebenarnya dia ingin tumpangan gratis tuh.

"Hm, ya sudah cepat naik!" suruh Hichigo sambil menstarter sepeda motornya.

~di Karakura high school~

"Ulquiorra, tunggu aku!" seru seorang gadis bermata violet bernama Rukia.

"Rukia? Ada apa?" ujar pemuda bermata hijau itu agak penasaran.

"Boleh aku pulang bersamamu? Arah rumah kita 'kan searah. Yah, walaupun cuma setengah jalan." ujarnya memohon.

"Kenapa kau ingin pulang bersamaku? Bukannya kau selalu bareng Ichigo?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan tampang stoic-nya lagi.-nih anak kebanyakkan nanya aja deh-*woi, itukan kau yang suruh*-he..he..iya sih-.

"Ehm...itulah, Ichigo sedang..." tiba-tiba suara Rukia terpotong oleh suara deru mesin sepeda motor yang berhenti di hadapan mereka berdua.

Tampaklah sesosok...atau lebih tepatnya dua sosok pemuda yang membuka helm yang mereka pakai dan menampakkan warna rambut yang kontras dari mereka berdua, yakni merah dan putih berkibar di langit yang biru#plak. Kemudiam mereka pun memparkirkan motornya disembarang tempat sehingga mengganggu siswa-siswi yang hendak

lewat, sungguh perilaku yang patut ditiru(baca: anak baik dilarang meniru). Hichigo dan Renji pun berjalan munuju Ulquiorra dan Rukia berada.

"Ulquiorra my love...aku kangen padamu!" seru seseorang berlari menghampiri sang kekasih sambil membuka kedua tangannya membentuk pose ingin memeluk dengan lebay-nya plus background kembang tujuh rupa dan backsound lagu India. Sudah tahu 'kan siapa orang itu. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Renji.

Ulquiorra yang melihat itu pun bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang mendadak lebay. Dengan cepat dirinya menghindari pelukan maut itu sehingga sukses membuat Renji jatuh nyungsep mencium aspal dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku, padahal sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." ujar Renji yang sudah bangkit dari kubur(?)

"Apanya yang jahat? Siapa pun pasti akan menghindar kalau menghadapi pelukan yang mematikan itu. Dan apa katamu tadi, kau bilang sudah lama kita tidak bertemu? Bukannya setiap hari kita bertemu." papar Ulquiorra panjang lebar.

"Tetap bagiku, tak bertemu sejam saja sudah seperti setahun." hal itupun sukses membuat semburat merah di pipi Ulquiorra.

"Ehem...sudah cukup bercinta-nya!" ujar Hichigo menginterupsi drama korea gratis yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"Eh, siapa dia?" tanya Ulquiorra setelah kembali memasang wajah stoic-nya.

"Dia Hichigo Shirosaki. Dia jarang mau kuajak menemuimu jadi kau tidak mengenalnya, tapi sebenarnya dia sahabat karib ku." ujar Renji dan hanya dibalas anggukkan singkat oleh Ulquiorra.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau ikut kau bertemu pacarmu kalau akhirnya pasti seperti ini," ujar Hichigo malas. "Cukup basa basi-nya, aku kemari ingin bertemu Ichigo, apa kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya Hichigo menambahkan.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia." jawab Ulquiorra.

"Kalau Ichi, dia sudah pulang duluan. Katanya dia ada urusan dan ingin mengunjungi tempat kenangan sepuluh tahun lalu." balas Rukia dengan kesal karena sedari tadi dicuekin. Habis dia pendek sih jadi nggak kelihatan diantara mereka bertiga yang tinggi-tinggi*di Hakuren Rukia*

'Dia, kenapa memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan 'Ichi' segala sih, jangan-jangan mereka pacaran? Kenapa aku merasa cemburu begini? Aku tidak rela kalau Ichigo pacaran dengannya. Tidak! Bukan itu, saat ini yang penting adalah menemui Ichigo' batin Hichigo dalam hati.

"Dimana tempat itu?" tanya Hichigo lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa kau tahu tempatnya karena dulu kalian pernah kesana 'kan?" jawab Rukia.

Hichigo pun berpikir sejenak. 'jangan-jangan Ichigo ada di tempat itu, tapi itu 'kan hanya mimpi, atau jangan-jangan itu bukan sekedar mimpi?' setelah berpikir begitu pun, Hichigo segera mengambil motornya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga sendirian.

"Kenapa kau beritahu dia? Bukankah kau juga menyukai Ichigo?" tanya Ulquiorra blak-blakkan.

Rukia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian dia menemukan kembali suaranya dan menjawab, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Sudah kelihatan kok, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" balas Ulquiorra.

"Iya, aku memang menyukainya, tapi Ichigo mencintai Hichigo dan Hichigo juga mencintai Ichigo walau sekarang dia tidak ingat. Jadi demi kebahagiaannya aku lepaskan Ichigo untuk bersamanya." ujar Rukia dengan tegar namun suaranya agak bergetar menahan sedih.

"Hm, begitu ya." ujar Ulquiorra singkat.

"Ano...Ulquiorra, maaf aku masih ingin di sini, jadi kalian pulang saja duluan." pinta Rukia dengan nada bergetar yang disembunyikan.

Tapi Ulquiorra dapat merasakannya. "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu Rukia." ujar Ulquiorra merasakan kesedihan yang tersirat dalam kata-kata Rukia, sepertinya dia butuh untuk sendiri."Ayo pergi Renji" tambahnya sambil menggeret lengan Renji.

Ketika keduanya sudah cukup jauh barulah Rukia buka suara."Dasar Ichigo, padahal orang lain saja tahu kalau aku suka padamu tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Dasar Ichigo bodoh!" Rukia pun menunduk, tak terasa air mata pun mengalir dari iris violet Rukia dan jatuh membasahi pipinya."Selamat tinggal Ichigo, semoga kau bahagia dengannya."

~di jembatan kenangan~

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange berjalan di pinggir sungai. Dirinya terlihat lesu dan murung. Yah, hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian ibunya.

Walaupun kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, namun Ichigo selalu dapat mengingat dengan jelas memori tentang kejadian itu, seperti kaset rusak. Ichigo ingat ketika sang ibu menyelamatkannya ketika hujan badai disaat dirinya akan tenggelan di sungai ini.

Sungguh Ichigo sangat menyesal karena dirinya tak bisa melindungi ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ingin rasanya Ichigo melupakan kejadian itu. Namun sekeras apapun ia berusaha melupakan kenangan itu masih saja terus terbayang diingatannya.

"Haah..." Ichigo menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berjalan ke tempat itu. Yah, tepat dimana ia bertemu pertama kali dengan pemuda berambut putih yang sudah menolongnya keluar dari keterpurukannya. Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya disana. Menekuk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang memeluk lututnya persis seperti kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu.

'Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak ingat kejadian itu Hichigo? Apakah kau menganggapku tidak penting, ataukah saat itu kau hanya kasihan padaku yang sedang terpuruk ini, sehingga kau menghiburku dengan mengatakan hal itu?' batin Ichigo dalam hati. Sesungguhnya Ichigo tidak ingin berpikir begitu. Ia sungguh takut jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Ichigo memperhatikan Hichigo walau cuma beberapa minggu, ia pun tahu kalau Hichigo anak seorang yakuza yang cukup terkenal. Kata teman-temannya sih Hichigo sangat menyeramkan karena suka menghajar seenaknya. Tapi sebenarnya dirinya tahu walaupun Hichigo itu kasar dan suka berkelahi tapi Hichigo tidak akan memukul orang yang tidak bersalah. Itulah yang membuat Ichigo menyukai Hichigo.

Ichigo sibuk berkebat dengan pikirannya, sehingga dirinya tak menyadari sesosok pemuda menghampirinya. "Jadi setelah sepuluh tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau masih suka menangis, ya?

Ichigo yang dikatai seperti itu sontak mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok itu, rambut perak dan iris emas.

"Shirosaki!" seru Ichigo, "A...apa? Aku tidak sedang menangis tahu! Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil apa?"

"Hm, kau benar sekarang kau sudah jadi seorang yang kuat dan tetap tak kehilangan sifat baikmu Ichigo. Kelihatan selama sepuluh tahun ini aku banyak melewatkan hal-hal yang penting. Bahkan aku pergi sebelum dapat mendengar jawaban dari pernyataanku" jelas Hichigo.

Blush  
>Seketika muka Ichigo jadi semerah kepiting rebus mendengar penuturan Hichigo. Eh, tunggu...tapi apa dia bilang? Jangan-jangan...<p>

"K-kau ingat?" ucap Ichigo agak shock.

"Iya, aku mengingatnya, kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Lalu kenapa kau pura-pura tidak ingat?"

"Tidak! Aku bukannya pura-pura. Aku hanya hilang ingatan tentang kejadian saat aku berumur tujuh tahun" ralat Hichigo.

"Hah, kenapa kau bisa hilang ingatan?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Kali ini ia mendapatkan semangatnya kembali karena Hichigo ternyata bukan merasa iba padanya saat itu. Buktinya sekarang ia masih ingat Ichigo setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Dengan segera Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Hichigo dengan tatapan penuh harap. Minta diberi penjelasan.

"Uh...soal itu" sepertinya Hichigo bingung harus menjelaskan apa soal hal yang membuatnya hilang ingatan.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo sedikit mendesak.

'Sial apa yang harus ku katakan padanya, masa' iya aku harus bilang karena hal konyol itu aku melupakan ingatan sepuluh tahun lalu? Tidak! Tidak boleh, bisa-bisa Ichigo akan mencincangku jadi dendeng' batin Hichigo.

"Hichigo!" seru Ichigo. Membuyarkan lamunan Hichigo.

"Hah, apa?" tanya Hichigo agak gugup

"Jadi apa penyebabnya?"

"Itu...tidak usah kau pikirkan Ichi, daripada soal itu masih ada hal penting yang mau kuutarakan padamu" raut Hichigo sekarang berubah serius.

Deg Deg Deg  
>Mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantung Ichigo berdegup kecang seperti genderang yang mau perang(walah malah lagunya Dewa 19)*digaplok Reader karena menganggu*<p>

"Ichigo...aishiteru, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Hichigo. "Aku tahu, pasti sulit untukmu menerimaku sekarang ini, apalagi aku telah meninggalkamu saat kau sedang terpuruk. Tapi perasaanku tidak pernah berubah, baik dulu maupun sekarang aku selalu mencintaimu"

oke, sekarang Hichigo benar-benar gugup. Ia takut Ichigo akan menolaknya. Yah, apalagi sekarang disisi Ichigo ada gadis itu. Tidak Hichi, jangan pikirkan hal itu.

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku...sebenarnya..." oh, Kami-sama kenapa waktu berjalan lambat sekali. Sekarang ini Hichigo sudah gugup setengah mati. Dirinya sudah seperti terdakwa yang akan divonis hukuman mati. Atau mungkin mati lebih baik dari ini.

"Aishiteru yo, Hichigo" akhirnya Ichigo membalasnya juga.

Hichigo benar-benar tak percaya, Ichigo mau menerimanya? Dia tidak bermimpi kan?

"Kau serius?" Hichigo menekankan kembali pertanyaannya.

"tentu saja aku serius! Aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu."

Itu cukup, Hichigo benar-benar senang sekarang. Seolah kakinya melayang dan tak menapak diatas tanah*kaya' hantu dong*

Hichigo dengan segera memeluk Ichigo erat. Yang kemudian dibalas Ichigo dengan memeluk balik.

"Aku janji akan selalu menjaga dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Ichigo."

Merekapun terus seperti itu hingga sore menjelang. Mereka tidak tahu kalau dari atas sana ada seorang wanita yang tersenyum bahagia dan mendoa'kan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

~Beberapa hari setelahnya~

"Aku heran...kenapa tiap kali kutanya penyebab hilang ingatannya, Hichigo tidak mau menjawab, ya?" tanya Ichigo pada Renji, sahabat akrab Hichigo. Barang kali saja dirinya tahu sesuatu.

Renji yang ditanya begitupun menjadi pucat. 'Glek...bagaimana ini? Apa aku bilang saja, tapi bisa-bisa Hichigo akan membunuhku' batin Renji.

"Renji, ayo kita pulang!" seru suara Ulquiorra. Tiba-tiba muncul menjemputnya.

"Soal itu lebih baik kau tanyakan saja langsung padanya. Sudah, ya Ichigo aku harus pergi." kemudian Renji pun mengandeng tangan Ulquiora dan pergi secepatnya.

Tiba-tiba Hichigo muncul dibelakangnya.

"Tadi kau bicara apa dengan Renji?" terdengar nada cemburu dalam kata-kata Hichigo. Yah walaupun Renji sahabatnya tetap saja ia kesal karena Ichigo terlihat akrab dengannya.*Hichi benar-benar overprotektif nih*#di deathglare Hichi.

"Oh, itu...aku hanya bertanya padanya mengapa kau tak bilang padaku penyebab hilang ingatanmu itu. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Tapi katanya aku harus tanya langsung padamu."

"Huh, so...soal...itu?"

"Jadi apa? Cepat beritahu?"

"Baiklah aku beritahu. Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan marah padaku setelah kuberitahu ya?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan marah, cepatlah katakan!"

Hichigo menelan ludah, kemudian berkata, "Sebenarnya alasan aku lupa adalah..." Ichigo masih menunggu jawaban dengan sabar.

"Itu karena, saat aku pulang ke rumah aku terpeleset saat naik tangga rumah dan kepalaku benjol. Sejak itu aku jadi lupa kejadian 10 tahun lalu."

"A-apa? Jadi hanya karena hal itu kau melupakanku?" terlihat aura hitam menyelimuti Ichigo.

"Tu...tunggu...Ichi, bukannya kau sudah janji tidak akan marah?" Hichigo benar-benar ketakutan melihat aura Ichigo yang menyeramkan.

"Ini dan itu tidak sama, masa' karena hal itu kau lupa padaku, padahal selama ini aku terus memikirkanmu." nampaknya tingkat kemarahan Ichigo benar-benar sudah pada tingkat maksimal saat ini. Dan sepertinya Hichigo tak akan bisa melewati hari ini tanpa luka disekujur tubuhnya.

~Owari~

Huwa, apa ini kenapa endingnya gaje dan pasaran begini. Sudah updatenya lama, ceritanya GaJe lagi. Soalnya Tsuki harus memangkas banyak adegannya biar nggak kepanjangan. Dan hasilnya seperti ini*dibuang ke jurang* Gomen kemampuan otak saya cuma segini.

Balasan buat yang nggak login  
><strong>Rose :<strong> Salam kenal Rose? Suka pair ini ya, sama ^^ ini sudah lanjut, maaf lama T^T. Review lagi chapter terakhir ya*puppy eyes*

**Zanpaku nee :** salam kenal juga nee, suka HichiIchi juga?*nangis seember* nee iya cuma twoshoots kependekan ya?  
>Maaf lama updatenya, review lagi ya*dilempar galon*<p>

**meiyo fujo :** hore ada yang suka HichiIchi lagi selamat datang*tebar-tebar conffety* huwaa maaf lama updatenya. Salam kenal juga Meiyo*semangat 45*

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri buat review fict pertama saya. Review reader sekalian membuat saya semangat untuk menyelesaikan fict ini.

Rencananya sih fict ini mau dibuat sekuelnya. Adakah yang mau? Yah, walau buatnya bukan dalam waktu dekat. Kalau mau bilang di review ya*ditampol karena kepedean*

Akhir kata RnR please


End file.
